Mary Shannon
Mary Shannon is the main character in the USA TV series In Plain Sight. Tough, sexy, and smart Mary Shannon (Mary McCormack) is a U.S. Marshal working for the Federal Witness Protection Program in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Family Life has only gotten more complicated for Mary as she tries to balance the demands of her job with her ever-stressful and emotionally draining family life. Mary's mother, Jinx Shannon, was an alcoholic for many years, but now has recovered. Mary has one sister, Brandi, and a long-lost half brother, Scott Griffin. She doesn't take well to Scott when he first came into the family's life. She also has 2 long lost sisters, one of whom is named Lauren. Her father, James Wiley Shannon, is a bank robber that went on the lam when Mary was a child as is still wanted by the F.B.I. Birthdate: Feb 9th, 1971 (A Fine Meth)(In Drag Me to Hell Mary's birthdate is shown in her Marshals Service File to be Dec 15th, 1968). Mary's father left 2 days before her 7th birthday (Feb 7, 1978) (High Priced Spread)(In A Fine Meth the date Mary's father left is said to be Feb 5, 1978). Personality *has crappy credit (Miles to Go) *has been arrested 3 times, all dismissed (Stan by Me): **Lewd Vagrancy (August 12, 1995) **Disorderly Conduct (March 20, 2000) **Disorderly Conduct (May 5, 2001) *Marshall and Mary don't always know when the other is calling; this is a meme that's cropped up in a fair number of fics; obviously, writers should take whatever creative license they want, but know that it it's not part of the canon. Examples: **Pilot - Marshall answers office phone with "Marshall" when Mary calls **Stan by Me - Marshall checks his caller i.d. and sees that it's Mary before answering (close up shot on the phone) **A Stand-Up Triple, Let's Get It Ahn - Mary checks caller i.d. before answering *usually wears a Virgin Mary medallion (according to Mary McCormack) *lives in a 3-bedroom, 1-story house *lapsed Catholic (crosses herself in church in Pilot and Don of the Dead) *drives eggplant Ford Probe, made somewhere between 1989 and 1997 Relationships Married to Mark Dec. 1987 or Jan. 1988; annulled after 1 month (A Fine Meth). Rapael "Raph" Ramirez Work Life Alias Mary Shepherd Weapons Mary carries a Glock 23 -- standard issue for marshals -- on her hip and a Glock 27 on her ankle. (Hoosier Daddy) Both fire a .40 S&W (forty caliber Smith and Wesson) cartridge. The Glock 23 (carry weapon) is considered a 'compact' gun and has a magazine capacity of 13 rounds standard. The Glock 27 (secondary weapon or drop gun) is considered a 'subcompact' gun (which is why it's on her ankle) and has a magazine capacity of 9 rounds standard. Both weapons can carry more rounds with a different magazine (10-17 rounds) but it makes the gun heavier. It's better to have extra clips, or magazines, in the truck than it is to carry a heavy gun for hours and hours. Season One After the dust settles over the FBI ordeal and her traumatic kidnapping, Mary still has her hands full with a barrage of newly relocated witnesses. To help with her caseload, Mary relies on the support of her loyal, minutiae-obsessed partner, Marshall Mann, and her often ineffectual but well-meaning boss Stan McQueen. Further complicating Mary's life is the arrival of a new member to the WITSEC team, Eleanor Prince, an administrative assistant who manages to rub Mary the wrong way at every turn. At home, younger sister Brandi is pulling her life back together while Jinx faces her alcoholism for the first time. But Mary still can't decide how to deal with her on-again-off-again boyfriend Raphael. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:U.S. Marshals